Sith Trooper
Expanded Universe |Accessories =Blaster Blaster pistol Helmet |Variations =Black armour Black armour, printed legs Red armour |Years =2012, 2013 |Appearances =9500 Sith Fury-class Interceptor 75001 Republic Troopers vs. Sith Troopers }} A '''Sith trooper' is a minifigure based on the troopers who served the Sith Empire in the Star Wars universe, and appear in three different forms to date. Description The original variant of this minifigure features plain black legs, and a black torso with silver and red printing on both sides of the piece, and some blue on the front only, which is used to depict the trooper's armour. The Sith Trooper has a flesh-coloured head first seen in the Super Heroes theme on Bruce Wayne and Loki, which features a serious expression. The helmet piece was designed specifically for the Sith Trooper; it has a rounded at the back but angular at the front, with the lower face area protruding from the rest of the helmet. The helmet is black overall, but with silver and red printing to match the rest of the armour, and also has a white Sith Empire logo above the visor. This minifigure comes equipped with a blaster. In 2013, two different Sith troopers were released in the battle pack 75001 Republic Troopers vs. Sith Troopers. One features the same torso and helmet design as the 2012 version, but features black printed legs, with silver and red printing to represent the armour present on the legs of the troopers. This version of the trooper comes armed with a blaster pistol. This trooper is thought to be a sith sentry. The other Sith trooper included in the battle pack is a variant primarily in red armour. The helmet piece is again black, and has a similar printing pattern to the other two minifigures, except the red strip behind the Sith Empire logo is wider. The torso piece is red, with grey arms and black hands. On the front of the torso, grey and black printing is used for outlining and detailing the armour and the belt. Blue and white stripes are also present in the centre of the piece. The leg piece is also red, and printed on both the legs and leg joint in grey and black, continuing the armour pattern on the torso. This variant of the Sith Trooper comes armed with a blaster. The headpieces on both variants of the Sith trooper released in 2013 is not specified, due to the instruction book in 75001 Republic Troopers vs. Sith Troopers only showing the Sith troopers with their helmets already over their heads during the minifigure construction page. A selection of three heads can be made, as one of the four head pieces in the set is shown to be a Republic trooper's. These three head pieces are the one as used on the original version of the trooper, one with a serious expression and wrinkles printed around the left-hand side of the mouth and between the eyebrows (which was first used on the Lex Luthor minifigure), and one with brown eyebrows, a neutral expression and facial outlining as first seen on the Stan Shunpike's second variant. Background Sith Troopers were non-Force-sensitive beings who were members of the Sith Empire's Imperial Military. These troopers were present in many battles during the Great Galactic War, including the Fall of Korriban and the Battle of Alderaan. Gallery of Variants Notes * The Sith Trooper's head piece first appeared in 2012 in the Super Heroes line, where it was used for Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor in the DC Universe and Loki and Yellow Jacket in the Marvel line. Appearances * 9500 Sith Fury-class Interceptor * 75001 Republic Troopers vs. Sith Troopers * 75025 Jedi Defender-Class Cruiser Gallery Sithtroopers.jpg|Several angles of the first Sith Trooper Sith Trooper Heads.png|Without their helmets External Links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Star Wars Legends Category:Star Wars Legends minifigures